Fixing Whats Between Us
by crown172
Summary: What if during a party after the total drama series was over, two people have a talk about their problems and give each other advice to help them move on while discussing about two people they disliked in the past? Slight romance and a hint of Duncney and Dott in the fic


**This is gonna be my first TDI fanfiction and sorry if the characters would be a bit too OOC but I'm trying to make sure they stay in-depth. Also, I don't own them but the creators of TDI do so the credit goes to them! I hope you all like this story!**

 **No one's p.o.v.**

It was nighttime and the private resort that resided on another island far from total drama island. A large mansion was on the private resort and lights were on in the house, indicating that there was a party going on. Loud music blasted from the speakers and people were talking, dancing, or having a good time. B, who decided to become the DJ, was playing the music and everyone was laughing out loud while having the time of their life. While most of them are, there are a few who aren't.

One of them would be Scott who is currently hiding in the bushes outside the mansion. Apparently, he went outside to see what he could do for fun and he thought that throwing rocks out on the beach would be a good idea. However, one of the rocks hit something and it turned out to be Fang who rose from the waters and was growling menacingly at him.

So Scott did what he always does: freak out and run away to get away from Fang. He managed to jump inside the bushes to hide and was in relief that Fang passed by his hiding spot. However, he knew that he wasn't out of the woods yet since he can tell that Fang would always find him.

"Why does he always keep chasing me?" he grumbled to himself. "I already gave him back his tooth. What does he have against me?"

Unfortunately, his whispering wasn't low enough and Fang managed to heard him. Turning around with a huge evil grin on his face, Fang quickly ran towards the bushes and Scott quickly ran out of there while screaming in fear. Fang managed to jump on him and lift him up by the front of his white tank-top.

Scott gulped in fear, as he knew what was about to happen. "C-Can't we talk about this?"

Fang grinned again and punched him in the stomach, which made him wheeze out in pain. Just when Fang was about to punch him again, a voice stopped him from doing that.

"I believe that's enough. I can see that you have a red aura around you but you also have a bit of green aura as well with a hint of blue."

Fang raised his eyebrow in confusion as he looked at her. Scott looked over and was surprised to find the weird creepy aura girl, aka Dawn, talking to Fang. Was she actually trying to save him from Fang?

She started walking towards them but Fang let out a growl, which made her stop, and she put her hands up to reassure him. "Its alright. I want to help you. I know that you held some anger for Scott when he took your tooth and wanted revenge on him for doing that and for humiliating you since you couldn't eat him. However, I can tell that you're also very envious of him, which caused your anger to increase."

She walked again towards him which made him growl a bit more at her but she ignored his growling and placed her hand on his snout, which made him shocked and a bit confused.

"Both your blue and green aura suits you well. I know that the radioactive toxins is making you become like this but please don't let your red aura overwhelm you. Revenge will just make things worse for you and for everyone around you. Eating Scott isn't gonna solve anything so please let him go."

"Y-Yeah! Listen to what she said!" he stuttered in fright. "Y-You gotta let me go!"

Fang was contemplating on whether or not he should listen to Dawn. On one hand, he could ignore her advice and go ahead and eat Scott after for so long he was chasing him. On the other hand, he could just let him go and not care about eating him anymore since humans taste bad. However, this girl wasn't afraid of him and understood his feelings. Though he wasn't sure why she would risk her life to save a pesky little human like Scott.

He then felt her rub his snout and he started to feel a bit calm. "I can tell that you love nature a lot and you are in tune with the ocean. You're a beautiful creature who keeps the world in balance. Please keep it stable and think of the ocean more and not of your vengeance."

After giving him a few more rubs, Fang let out a small sigh and released his grip on Scott, who fell to the ground and landed on his butt. Giving Dawn a small smile, he then turned around and walked over to the ocean where he continued to walk until he was now in the water and vanished from their sight. As she waved goodbye to Fang, Scott was busy rubbing his aching backside as he slowly stood up.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but thanks for getting Fang off my back. That crazy shark wouldn't stop chasing me for such a long time!" he yelled in anger while straightening out his back, which made a small cracking sound. "Now I can finally relax in peace and not have to worry about getting eaten by him!"

"You're very welcome, Scott. However, you must be more careful around the animals because Mother Nature can be deadly when she's angered," she said.

"Yeah. Yeah. Don't peeve any of them off. Sheesh, now you're even more creepy than usual," he mumbled.

"Ignoring what you just said, did you come out here to enjoy the fresh air?"

"Actually, no. I just want some peace and quiet since it's so loud and boring in there. They even ran out of root beer!"

"I too wanted to come outside to avoid the loud disturbances. Nature is much more peaceful out here than in there."

"Okay, just what do you want from me!?"

"Whatever do you mean?" she raised her eyebrow a bit at him.

"Why did you save me from Fang?! You want something from me, do you!?" he glared at her while folding his arms over his chest. "Well!? Spill it!"

"Scott, I chose to save you because I wanted Fang to no longer focus on revenge. I want him to focus on what's more important and I can tell that your auras would always change whenever you two fight."

"If you noticed how much they change, why didn't you stop him from trying to eat me earlier!?"

"Would you even let me help you? You've forgotten that a lot of people are frustrated with you due to your manipulative ways."

"Not everyone hates me."

"Are you sure?"

"Okay, maybe some but still!"

Dawn sighed a bit and turned around. "I should go back inside now. I hope you will change your ways soon, Scott. If you don't, your aura will forever be tainted with darkness."

She then walked away as Scott grumbled a bit and stared at the ocean. Even though she saved him from getting eaten and actually managed to get Fang off his back, he still think she's creepy. Not just creepy but weird.

* * *

As everyone was having fun for the party, there was one person though who wasn't in the party mood. While sitting down on a chair in the corner of the room near the window, Courtney continued to read her book and ignore what everyone is doing. After the events of Total Drama and seeing how much her personality is affecting her life along with people around her, she decided to change and be what she truly wanted to be: being a lawyer.

She still has a few close friends she can talk to but some of the others are a bit hesitant around her. She wouldn't blame them since she was the type who is always competitive and wants to win the series. However, she managed to fix up her friendship with Gwen and they both decided not to let a certain someone get in the way of their friendship ever again.

After turning another page and placing her bookmark inside the center of its' spine, she closed it and looked out of the window. A crescent moon was present in the night sky and the stars were twinkling a bit. For her, this was a peaceful moment in which she can relax and read a book with nothing to worry about. However, she can still feel more of her worries within her. Even after the whole Duncan fiasco along with the Scott fiasco, she decided that it's better to let go of the past and move on. As she was busy thinking, she didn't notice someone else sitting across from her.

When she finished thinking, she looked over and saw that Dawn was sitting on the couch across from her in a meditative pose. She knows a little bit about Dawn but knows that she likes animals like DJ does. Either way, she was one of the good contestants she can be neutral with.

Dawn had a feeling that Courtney was staring at her so she opened her eyes to look at her. "You don't mind that I sit here?"

Courtney nearly yelped but quickly shook her head. "N-No! I don't mind at all!"

"Thank you," Dawn said and went back to meditating.

Since she was only gonna meditate, Courtney decided to go back to her reading. Opening her book, she continued to read where she left off. Almost 30 minutes had passed by and that's when she finished reading and closed her book. Letting out a small sigh of relief, she looked up and saw that Dawn was still meditating. She wondered how long can she go being in that position?

She then saw her take a deep breath and release it as she opened her eyes and stretched her arms upward. "Much better now that I am calm."

Courtney raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean? Were you angry or something?"

"I wasn't angry, just a bit frustrated."

"Frustrated? With whom?"

"Well, it all started when I went outside a while ago to take a walk near the beach."

And soon, she started telling Courtney the story on how she saw Scott trying to avoid Fang and was close to getting eaten but she managed to stop it. Courtney was surprised that she actually helped him since a lot of people weren't that fond of Scott especially after seeing his true colors on 'Revenge of the Island'. Though him getting nearly eaten by Fang was also getting a bit old.

Once she finished telling Courtney her story, she then decided to ask her. "Why would you help him? If memory serves me right, he got you voted out and made his own team always lose."

"Usually, I always help people with their problems. But from what I did, I really don't know," Dawn sighed and looked at her hands on her lap. "I thought that meditating would help me find the answer but I still couldn't find it."

"Besides out of the kindness of your heart, what do you think made you want to help Scott?" Courtney asked her.

"I guess it's the belief that Scott would mend his ways so his aura wouldn't be tainted with greed and envy. A part of me believed that Scott would learn to let go of his past sins and be a new person. But now I'm not so sure if it'll happen."

"Maybe it will, Dawn."

Dawn looked up at Courtney. "What do you mean?"

"Dawn, when I was with Scott after the whole breakup with Duncan, I was only with him to win the million dollars. But after the breakup, I managed to learn a bit more about him. He usually does things for himself and in his own way. While he talks about his siblings a lot, I can tell that he has family issues almost like mine. I believe that he wants someone to listen to him and understand how he feels," Courtney answered and looked at her. "Dawn, I believe that you can be the person to help him stay on the right path."

"M-Me?" she stuttered a bit. "I'm sure he'll listen to you. You were with him before. I can tell by your aura that you still harbor a bit of feelings for him but its only faint."

"I did with him and with Duncan but I'm learning to move on. Scott was nice and all but for now, I just want to focus on being a lawyer and not have to worry about relationships and dating. I wanna wait until I'm ready," Courtney answered and gave her a small smile. "But I'm sure you and Scott would get along well once you two reached past the fighting stage."

Dawn was a bit confused on what she was talking about so Courtney explained more to her. "Like Duncan and I, we would usually fight and kiss and repeat the cycle over and over again. I guess you could say that Duncan is like Scott and I'm like you but in personality. I'm sure that when you first met Scott, you thought he was a rude and arrogant juvenile delinquent who thinks he's a tough guy."

"Actually, I first thought he was a beetle-whisperer which intrigued me but it soon went away after I figured out his true nature. And after he got everyone to vote me off so no one would know his true intentions, I started to dislike him a lot."

"And do you still dislike him?"  
"A little bit but I know that having a hatred for someone isn't a good thing so I try to let go of it."

"Taking small steps would definitely help you out. Now, I may not be an expert on auras or their meaning but I'm sure that you're definitely feeling a bit emotional and confused."

"My aura does feel a bit pink and brown due to my emotions running wild. I hope I can calm myself down."

"You will, Dawn. Trust me," Courtney gave her an encouraging smile and patted her hand. "How about we promise each other on something?"

"What would you like to promise?" Dawn asked.

"Lets promise each other that if we face something from our past, we shouldn't run away from it. We should face it and not let it ruin our goals for the future. Can you keep that promise for me?"

Once Dawn thought about it, she realizes that Courtney was right. Ignoring the problem wouldn't make it go away. She must face it and not let it walk all over her. She gave her a nod and placed her hand on Courtney's hand. "I will keep that promise, Courtney."

"Good," she smiled at her and stood up from her seat. "Now, I'm gonna go get some punch. Do you want any?"

"I'm good but thank you though. I want to do something first before I'm ready to move on. Excuse me for a moment."

Dawn got up from her seat and left the area as Courtney watched her leave. Whatever she's doing, Courtney would fully support her. As she turns around and goes over to the punch bowl, she heard a voice that she would rarely say to her in a long time.

"Princess?"

Courtney looked over and sighed and took a sip of her punch. "Hello, Duncan. I'm guessing you're here for the punch, right?"

"I had no choice since Owen ate all the good stuff at the snack bar," he said and poured himself a drink in a cup. "So, how's life?"

"Its fine," she bluntly replied while staring at her punch. "Yours?"

"Same old. Same old," he shrugged and took a sip of his punch. "I saw you talking with that weird moon girl who can see auras. What was her name again? Dusk?"

" First of all, her name is Dawn. Second of all, she isn't weird. Even though none of us understand why she sees auras, she's actually a nice girl. You shouldn't judge someone without getting to know them first."

"Whatever you say, princess," he shrugged a bit.

"Well, I better go back to my reading now. "It was nice speaking with you, Duncan," she said and started walking away.

"Wait!" he exclaimed while grabbing her wrist.

"What is it-

"I-I'm sorry, okay!?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Duncan let go of her wrist and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Courtney, I shouldn't have kissed Gwen and-

She put her hand up to stop him from speaking. "Duncan, its all in the past. I learned to forgive you a bit and move on. I really don't want to be reminded of it again."

"Yeah but-

"Besides apologizing, you also want to be with me again?"

"Y-Yes! That's what I wanted!"

She shook her head a bit. "Duncan, I'm flattered but I'm afraid I'm not ready for that again. I was hurt when you were with Gwen and it felt like I was betrayed. Right now, I just want to focus my dream on becoming a lawyer."

"I know! I was stupid and wrong and-

"I already get it. But for now, we can just be friends. If I am ready to start dating again, then I'll let you know."

"Great! I promise you princess that you're gonna be happy being with me again! I swear!"

"Whatever you say, Duncan. Whatever you say," she nearly laughed at his childish antic. Now she's wondering if Dawn is gonna talk things straight with Scott.

* * *

Dawn watched as Geoff and Owen were having a root beer drinking contest and the other guys were cheering them on. Seeing that he wasn't there, she decided to leave and head to another area. But then, she heard someone calling out to her so she turned around.

"Dawn! Hey!" Zoey waved at her and went over to her.

"Hello, Zoey. Are you enjoying the party?" she asked her.

"Yeah! Mike and I had a blast and we even danced together! It was so cute!" she squealed a bit.

"How fascinating. I hope you don't mind me asking but do you know where Scott is?"

"Scott?" Zoey raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Why are you looking for him?"

"Just to talk to him. I want the both of us to no longer have conflict with each other," she answered. "I want to move on from disliking him to being neutral to him."

"What brought that up?"

"Its quite of a long story. Do you happen to know where he might be?"

Zoey thought for a minute and then snapped her fingers. "I did remember seeing him get a bottle of root beer from the kitchen and then going outside. He's probably still out there."

"Alright. Thank you, Zoey," Dawn smiled at her and then walked over to the doors that lead to the outside.

As she opened them and stepped on the patio, she could feel a small breeze blowing gently against her hair. Sensing how peaceful the night is, she decided to look around and see if she can locate him by his aura. As she looked around and used her senses, she spotted a figure not far from her location sitting on a huge boulder while looking at the ocean. She can tell whom it was due to his aura being a bit blackish with some brown and green within him. Taking a deep breath and releasing it, she walked over to where he was sitting.

"I like to be alone so don't bother me," he replied and sipped on a bottle of root beer.

She found another boulder that's next to him and proceeded to sit down on it. "May I at least talk with you? It'll only take a moment."

"Then you better be quick. I like my alone time."

She took another deep breath and released it and looked at the ocean in front of her. "Scott, do you hate me?"

"Huh?" he paused and then looked at her. "Do I hate you?"

"Well, you did got me voted off and proceeded to sabotage the challenges just so you can make it to the finale and win the million dollar prize. All I want to know is if you hate me just like how you hate everyone else?"

"Okay, did you hit your head or something? You're obviously going crazy."

"I can tell that you're lying, Scott. Please tell me your answer."

"Alright, here's the truth. I only hate you a little bit but not too much."

"But are you neutral towards me?"

"Something like that. Look, is that all?"

She then turned her head to look at him. "I also want to end the conflict we have between us."

"Conflict?" he asked confusingly and looked at her. "Okay, what the heck is going on!?"

"Scott, I always had to control my small hatred of you so it wouldn't affect Mother Nature or the people I care about. I was angry with you for having the guys voting me off by framing me into making them think that I stole their stuff. All I want is to move on from the past and focus on the future. I want the both of us to no longer hate each other."

Scott was in disbelief at what she said. She actually held a grudge against him but didn't retaliate? Now he's definitely confused. Usually, he would hold a grudge and get revenge on people who mess with him. Since she held a grudge against him, why didn't she do anything to sabotage him?

"I can tell by your aura that you're confused and in disbelief at what I just said. Everything I say was the whole truth and you don't have to believe me if you don't want to. I just wanted to let you know that I don't hate you anymore but I'm only neutral towards you," she told him as she stood up from the boulder. "That's all I wanted to say. Thank you for listening."

She then proceeded to walk away but she felt a strong, firm grip on her arm. She turned her head to find Scott already standing and his soda bottle left on the ground.

"Now hold on just a minute! You came here telling me how you truly feel about me and wanted me to just listen and walk away like that!? I seriously don't get it!"

"What do you mean? I just wanted to stop living in the past and move on."

"That's the problem! If you hated me in the past, why didn't you get revenge on me?!"

"I don't believe in vengeance, Scott."

"But I got you voted off from 'Revenge of the Island' and you didn't trust me that much after what happened! Don't you want to get revenge on me for what I did?!"

"Your punishment will be given by karma."

"Karma is just a myth! Seriously, why do you always see things on the positive side!?"

"That's who I am, Scott," she said and gently had him release his grip on her. "I was born and raised to trust in nature along with what the universe has in store for me. I never let my emotions get the best of me."

"You're seriously weird!"

"I'm not weird. I'm just different from others."

"Oh whatever!" he growled a bit but then sighs. "However, keeping your anger in for a long time isn't a good idea. You gotta learn to release it sometimes."

"That's why I meditate. It helps me calm down and get rid of my anger."

"Yeah but you also gotta learn to release it. If you still keep it within you, it'll form into a big ugly monster."

"A big ugly monster?"

"Its one of the stories my Pappy would sometimes tell to my younger brother to get him to sleep. He's a huge fan of monsters."

"I see."

"But anyways, don't just focus on the positive side. The world isn't filled with sunshine and rainbows, you know."

"Thank you for the advice," she smiled a bit. "This is the first time you did something nice for me by giving me some tips on what I should and should not do."

"O-Only because you didn't take revenge on me back from 'Revenge of the Island'!" he nearly stuttered while looking away. "A-And you're welcome."

Scott sat back down on the boulder while running his fingers through his hair as Dawn sat down on the boulder next to him. She gave him a smile. "Instead of being enemies, why not become friends?"

"Seriously? You want to be my friend after everything that happened?" he asked in disbelief.

"Your aura has changed from a black and brown color to an orange color with a light brown color within it. It suits you well since it shows the real you."

"Okay, you have got to stop talking about auras!"

"As you wish," she giggled a bit. "So is it alright if we become friends?"

He sighed and looked at her. "I guess it won't hurt but only because you didn't say anything mean to me and you saved me from Fang!"

"I promise you that Fang would never bother you again. I had him understand on what's more important than revenge."

"I just hope he listened to you and won't eat me again."

"If that happens, I will stop him."

"Great," he said with sarcasm. "I have a guardian angel with me."

She giggled at him again as they both stared at the moon. He has to admit that the night actually does feel peaceful around here and his conversation with Dawn wasn't too bad at all. She kinda reminded him of the moon since she's like a pretty moonchild and- Wait a minute. What is he thinking!? And did he just call her pretty!? There has to be something wrong with him! It could be from drinking too much root beer. It has to be it!  
"By the way, are you still understanding your abilities as a beetle whisperer? If you need help, I'd be glad to give you some pointers."

He grumbled and looked away with a small humph as she lets out a small giggle. His face lightly blushed to hear how her giggle sounded like bells. Okay, his root beer must've been spiked. He's probably hallucinating the whole thing.

* * *

Courtney let out a small smile as she saw them talking from the window. She's glad to hear that Dawn and Scott had settled their differences and are learning to get along. And not only that, she and Duncan are also learning to get along but they're taking it slowly one step at a time.

"What are you smiling for? Are you thinking of me, princess?" Duncan slightly teased her a bit with a grin on his face.

"I was actually thinking of raccoons," she giggled a bit and turned her head to look at him.

"Raccoons?"

"It would be nice to have a pet raccoon. Don't you agree?"

He looked at her in disbelief and then at his cup filled with punch and dumped it in the plant. "Its obvious the punch is spiked. You're hallucinating, princess."

"I'm fine, Duncan."

"You're not. But don't worry, I'll make sure that you're back to your usual self."

"Oh Duncan," she sighed and shook her head. Even though he sometimes acts like an idiot, it's mostly for good reasons.


End file.
